No Tricks, Just Treats
by mishdapperson
Summary: Kurt goes into a haunted house with the Glee kids, forgets that vampires might be lurking around the place, and finds a lot more inside than he bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel is not afraid of haunted houses. The outfits are cheap and tacky, the decor is a disgrace- clearly the set designer has no idea what ambiance is- and the acting is worse than early _Lifetime_ specials. Half the kids are laughing through it, too, which Kurt thinks is supposed to look maniacal, but really just makes the whole place look like a frat house.

His friends seem to disagree, the girls clasping hands (Rachel keeping Kurt's tightly) as they shuffle through together, shrieking and giggling through the different rooms. He agreed to come out with the Glee kids for a little Halloween party, seeing as it's senior year and the last time they'll all get to do this together. While the boys are off still trying to score drinks for the party, the girls insisted on braving a haunted house together. So far, they've gone through the zombie room (moaning and stumbling teenagers), the ghost room (girls in white and long messy hair) and the demon room, which Kurt thinks is a very cheap _Supernatural_ rip-off (Yes, Kurt has watched it; why wouldn't he watch a show with two insanely hot men kicking ass?).

The next one they enter appears to be a place where things are just loud and awful, everyone screaming, and the sound of chains... Oh, this might be a torture room. God, save his ears.

"Is it over yet?" Kurt asks Rachel, shaking his leg free of one of the "tortured" girls begging for help at his ankle.

"No, I don't think so," Rachel answers, looking around apprehensively at the new room. Kurt takes a look; all black and red, extremely dim lighting save for a few purple-bulbed lamps, mock Victorian furniture and... oh, oh no. No.

Sugar screams, grabbing Tina's arm for dear life as a girl with long, curly black hair jumps out from behind one of the walls. Her eyes are red, blood dripping from her lips as she bares her long, pointed teeth. Kurt gasps, clutching Rachel's hand.

Kurt Hummel is not afraid of haunted houses.

Vampires, though? Vampires are another story.

"No," Kurt says, "No, no, no."

"Kurt-" Rachel starts from his side, gripping his hand as he tries to tug free, maybe a little frantically.

"No," He repeats, not looking at her as he struggles. Before he can escape, another girl lands before them, hissing and shrieking. Rachel jumps, and Kurt slaps his hand over his face to shield the sight of her, chanting "no" as he finally yanks his hand free and starts marching toward the next room.

Just before he reaches the doorway, however, a boy jumps out at him and grabs at his arms.

Kurt freezes.

The boy is in all black; a dress shirt tucked neatly into slacks, matched with red suspenders and one red bowtie at his neck. His skin is obviously powdered pale, but his eyes aren't red like the rest- for which Kurt is thankful- and he isn't hissing. Which is odd. The rest of them are hissing and clawing, but this boy is just standing there. Staring. Staring at Kurt.

In fact, he's staring so intensely that, if not for the fake blood smeared on his lips, Kurt wouldn't be so certain he's supposed to be part of the house.

The contact must last only half a minute, but its long enough to throw Kurt off when the boy suddenly bares pointed teeth and makes a menacing cross between a growl and a hiss. Kurt's eyes go wide, a thrill running through his entire body, and he gasps sharply as he watches the boy.

And it's a little weird.

It's a lot weird, actually, because he isn't entirely scared. He feels like he might start shaking, but he isn't exactly sure _why_. His body has never been so torn between fear and attraction before, and honestly, it's horribly disorienting.

All of this just makes his knees feel weak, and Kurt finds that he can't move, is afraid to even try. All he can do is stare in the face of this boy, veneers on his canines, red blood dripping from full lips and down a strong jaw, eyes bright and alive even though they're meant to frighten him. Before Kurt can even register it, he's mumbling "oh my god," out of fear or lust he doesn't even know.

Luckily, that's as far as he gets before the boy releases Kurt; he leaps to the side and starts hissing, and Kurt recognizes Rachel and Tina's squeals before he feels another hand on his arm, firmer this time.

Kurt remains frozen, and Tina is urging him out of the room, apologizing and promising to get him out.

She thinks he's paralyzed in fear. Kurt thinks it's mostly shock.

There are only two rooms left, the last being a grand finale of sorts, in which a monster from each room tries to attack you. It's very cliche, and Kurt can hardly focus on any of it, not even the vampire girl who makes a grab for him.

Stumbling out of the house, Kurt sort of feels like he's in a daze. He can't get the image of the boy out of his head. His gorgeous eyes, so intense and lovely, his sharp and defined jaw, his grip on Kurt's arm and the thrill it sent when he first met the boy's gaze. That moment that they just stared at each other before he slipped into vampire mode (it's much nicer to picture him without those awful teeth).

"Are you okay?" Tina asks as from his side, joining Rachel and Sugar in crowding him as they find a bench to sit down on. They find the boys already waiting for them there, grocery bags in hand and ready to get going.

"What's up, Kurt?" Finn asks, eying him with concern.

"I'm fine," Kurt answers, and tries to school his expression. "It's nothing."

"Kurt wet himself in the house," Santana answers; not unkindly, just like it's a fact.

"I did not," Kurt snaps back. "He- The kid grabbed me, okay? I was taken aback."

"Well, he grabbed you while you were running out, though. I saw you," Brittany adds in.

"Wait, seriously? They grab you in there?" Puck asks, holding up a hand. "Was it that freaky?"

"It actually was," Quinn answers. "I definitely wouldn't go in there alone. I'd have run out myself."

Kurt remembers then how much he truly loves Quinn.

"Seriously, Fabray?" Puck asks. After a moment's consideration, he adopts his trademark expression of _badass-number-wah_ as he hands the brown paper bag to Rachel, straightening his shirt. "We'll see about that. C'mon dudes, let's brave this mother."

"I'm going, too," Kurt says, standing before he realizes he was speaking.

The entire group looks at him with surprise. Well, all except Puck, who reaches out for knucks with a proud smile.

"That's my boy, Kurt! No fear!"

Tina takes Kurt's shoulder as he starts to follow along behind the guys. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, it's okay," Kurt answers, "I'm fine. I swear."

She seems to relent as she nods and lets go, but he doesn't miss her grabbing Mike and whispering into his ear, and doesn't miss Mike straying a little close to him as they enter.

If they only knew what was going through his mind.

Yet again, Kurt finds himself unimpressed as they pass through the rooms, and he'd be bored if not for the adrenaline pumping in his veins as they near the vampire section. It's fun to watch Puck laugh and mock them, and a little hilarious to watch Finn get freaked out by the ghost girls, but mostly he's just getting nervous. Mike seems to sense that, and puts a hand on his shoulder at one point, but Kurt just flashes a tense smile and inches a bit ahead of the group.

He isn't nervous because he's scared.

This time, when they reach the room, Kurt barely looks at the female vamps. His eyes scan immediately for the boy, passing over a blonde who is nowhere near as attractive, snorting as catches Sam winking and baring his neck to one of the girls, and then his stomach flips when he sees him.

The boy hisses at Mike and then turns, meeting Kurt's gaze. He's pretty great with staying in character, but Kurt sees the recognition flash in his eyes.

Before Kurt can do something stupid (like smile or say _hi_, as though that wouldn't be idiotic- he suddenly regrets laughing at Sam), the boy leaps toward him, grabs his arm, and growls as he yanks him into a nook in the corner of the room.

Breathless, Kurt stares at the boy in shock, unable to move again. The boy's hissing stops and fades immediately, eyes softening as a shy half-smile takes it's place, top lip curled over a pointed canine.

"Hey, am I really scaring you?"

Kurt feels his stomach turn again; the boy's voice is so soft and concerned.

"I'm sorry," He continues, "I'd stop, but I get paid for this, you know? I have to keep going or Kaylie- the one girl with the black hair- she'll tell our supervisor I was goofing off. She's a real priss, you know?"

Kurt has to take a moment and breathe, because this close, he can smell the boy's cologne. He can see his eyes, not red like the others, but a beautiful honey color. Not to mention the boy's _voice_; Kurt wonders if they boy is actually trying to impersonate a Cullen here. The combination of it all is making Kurt slightly dizzy, and it simply isn't fair. This has been far too much excitement for one evening.

"No, no, I wasn't scared," Kurt attempts to regain himself, but his voice still a bit breathy.

The boy cracks a small, skeptical grin. It's awful, the charm it brings even with the horrible fangs. "You looked a little stunned," he says.

"Just- just surprised, is all. You're a very good actor."

With a short (lovely, so lovely) laugh, the boy rolls his eyes and ducks his head. "Well, thanks, but I'd hardly call this acting."

"Well, I'm not so sure," Kurt smiles, suddenly confident. "I mean, for a moment there I was actually convinced you might bite me."

Oh. Well. Okay, that just happened. Kurt hopes he isn't blushing too hard as he realizes his words, but the boy must see it, because his eyes change. His smile turns a little coy, then, and he gives a shrug as he says, "Maybe for a minute I was going to."

Kurt's stomach doesn't flip, it tries to turn itself inside out.

The boy blinks in the wake of silence, and his face goes blank for a moment, brows raising into his hair. "Wow. Wow, okay, I'm sorry. That was forward. I just-"

"What's your name?" Kurt asks.

Releasing a soft breath, the boy visibly relaxes, lips curling to a smile again. "Blaine. Yours?"

"Kurt."

"Nice to meet you, Kurt."

The boy- Blaine- grins again, and Kurt returns it full force, butterflies rushing through his gut.

"Listen," Blaine begins, licking over his bloody lips. "Um. I don't usually... but, okay, um-"

Suddenly, from inside the room, someone hisses out a loud whisper: "Blaine! Where are you!?"

Blaine shoots Kurt one apologetic look, and Kurt does his best to look understanding as he suddenly moves. He releases Kurt's arms and steps away quickly, leaping out of their hiding place just in time to hiss at a group of girls entering the room.

Kurt steps out a moment after him, and when Blaine turns around and bares his teeth, Kurt decides to play right along. He gives his most shrill scream of pure fear, flailing his hands and running out of the room. He glances back on his way out, biting back a smile as he catches the way Blaine is grinning hard, trying to keep growling at visitors while his shoulders shake with laughter.

It isn't until Kurt has rejoined his group at the bench, the high of the proximity and the conversation with the stupidly charming boy- Blaine- that he realized how _stupid_ he's just been.

He should have made a move.

He never makes the move. Ever; not when he should. He's always too afraid, too nervous to even suggest making a move. Flirting is a feat in itself when it comes to Kurt and boys who might possibly be interested. It makes no sense how he can come on so strongly to men who don't want him, but when faced with boys he might actually return the attraction? Nope, nada, Kurt's brain says "let's stare at them until they propose" and he does absolutely nothing.

"Kurt, man," Puck says as he sits, still deep in thoughts of scolding himself. "Where'd you get off to, dude?"

Kurt doesn't see how he can lie his way out of this one without it being obvious, or without looking like a wimp. Which he is not. "I was just- I was talking to one of the vampires."

The group responds with varying amounts of surprise and confusion, but it's Santana who hits the nail on the head.

"Wait. The hot one? The one that grabbed you?"

Kurt gapes at her, his cheeks flushing, but she's off before he can try and stop her.

"Oh, I knew I got vibes from him. You gonna get some of that? You totally should, he's fine."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Puck says, "If Kurt gets to score with the vampire, I want one of the ghost chicks."

"I- I am not- We didn't-"

"Kurt, you're blushing!" Tina squeaks, "Oh my god, what did you talk about? Did you ask him out? Go get him!"

"I-"

His friends begin to cheer encouragement, and he feels a strange swell of affection for them all at that moment, no matter how mortified he's feeling. They're cheering for him to go have some "sweet boy action", and really, where will he ever find friends like this again?

And when will he be here with them again, coming down from a very surprising encounter with a very surprisingly beautiful boy, adrenaline pumping through him like he's about to go sing for the gold?

"Alright," Kurt says, not sure when he started smirking. He stands from the bench, dusting his hands over his jeans and straightening his vest, placing a hand on his hip. "Alright. I'll be right back."

Confidence spikes through him by the cheers that follow him back to the entrance of the house. Kurt smiles at the man at the door, who takes his third ticket of the night, ignoring the bemused look on his face.

"Enjoy it," He tells Kurt, "last run of the night!"

Last run. Last chance.

Kurt barely registers the zombies and dead girls as he makes his way to the vampire room. Since it's the last run and Kurt's all by himself, the girls have a field day with him, pouncing and stalking toward him with extra loud shrieks and growls. Fear begins to coil in his stomach and replace some of his determination for a moment because, shit, they're actually really scary, alright?

Finally, he reaches the vampire room. They're all quick to jump out this time, and it doesn't take him long to spot Blaine. He sees him for a flash, long enough to see Blaine's eyes light up, all traces of his character vanishing as his lips curl in a friendly, non-snarly way. It's that which makes Kurt feel less foolish about coming back, and he starts for Blaine with a smile of his own.

On his way, however, a girl jumps in front of him and tries to snap at his neck. It takes a minute to deter her, but finally Kurt is stepping past her and trying not to look too irritated, eyes searching out Blaine again.

He doesn't see him.

He doesn't see him _anywhere_.

_Did he leave?_ Kurt thinks, _Where did he go? Why did he leave? He looked happy to see me, didn't he?_

With one last sweep of the room, Kurt uncertainly keeps going, following after a group before him. At the last room, the one that leads you to believe you're safe before all the monsters attack, Kurt's certain he's lost the boy. The group ahead of him shrieks in fear, and Kurt's already thinking of stalking around the house outside to try and find Blaine when, suddenly, the very boy himself appears in front of him.

Before Kurt can say anything, his arm is grabbed and yanked, and he finds himself pressed into another hidden wall again.

Blaine smiles at him when they're safely tucked away, hands gently on Kurt's arms, and Kurt sees that the fangs are gone. Without the veneers, Kurt is met with a full set of perfect teeth, smile bright and shining, but somehow looking no less devious than it did with the fangs.

It shoots another thrill through Kurt, and he can't help but grin wide in return.

"Hi, Blaine."

Blaine beams at him. "Three times in one night, Kurt? You must really like haunted houses."

"Nah," Kurt shrugs, ignoring the jolt in his stomach as he hears Blaine say his name (a silly part of him believe he'd have forgotten).

Then, Kurt realizes this is it. This is his chance. His nerves tense, a wave of courage and determination sweeping his stomach as he makes up his mind.

"I just forgot to do something," Kurt says, smiling innocently.

"Oh?" Blaine arches a brow, lips curled into a curious smirk. "What's that?"

Without a second thought, Kurt leans up to meet Blaine's lips, catching them in a kiss.

Blaine gasps, and Kurt holds the kiss only a moment longer before he's pulling back with a loud smack, all fierce determination now morphed into worry.

Blaine blinks in the moment of silence, looking a little floored. "_Wow_."

Kurt immediately panics. "Oh god, I'm sorry. That was so presumptuous- I just, you're so- and I-"

Before Kurt can finish his attempts at a sentence, Blaine's hand is suddenly cupping his cheek. Then, in an instant, his lips are on Kurt's again.

Blaine presses against his mouth, kissing him firmly, letting their lips slide together to fit. When he breaks away after a minute, it's with a small, soft smack, and Kurt gives a shaky breath.

For a moment, Kurt just stares up at Blaine, heart racing wildly and eyes wide. "_Wow_."

Blaine grins, huffing a soft laugh as he whispers, "Yeah." Then he's tilts his head, gaze darting quickly over Kurt's face, and leans to kiss him again.

Kurt's heart skips beats, and he thinks he might see fireworks if this were a movie, based on the feelings shooting through his stomach and chest. Their lips start a rhythm of pressing and breaking, both of them breathing softly against the other each time they reconnect. Kurt's jaw tips up for more of its own volition, and their breaths start getting a little more shallow as their mouths open together, Blaine's tongue swiping against his. Kurt makes a sound in his throat at the contact, and the next time it happens, his tongue comes to twist in the dance as well.

It's all so exciting; Kurt's head is swimming. He's kissing a boy he barely knows in a haunted house. It's dangerous, it's a little tacky, but it's _exhilarating_. Blaine's mouth feels like magic. He didn't know it could really feel like this, like it's scripted to be some magnificently romantic too-perfect kiss in some CW drama. It's real. It's happening. This _boy_ is magic.

Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine's shoulders to pull him closer, craving the warmth and weight of his body, his skin tingling when they're snugly pressed together. Blaine's free hand moves from his arm to his hip at the change, the one on his cheek staying put- That is, until his lips detach from Kurt's and begin skating across his cheek, trailing down his jaw, and they move to hold Kurt's hips.

The first kiss to his neck makes Kurt gasp- he's never been kissed properly there. His fingers move to pet at the back of Blaine's neck, brushing the soft hair there, and he tries hard to keep still and quiet. Every time Blaine's fingers squeeze his hips, they fight to squirm. Kurt refrains, because he doesn't want to throw himself at the boy _entirely_ after all, his head is already dizzy and he isn't sure how they got here or what he thinks he's doing in this situation because Kurt just doesn't _do_ this, for God's sake.

Then Blaine's teeth graze the his neck, tugging slowly at the flesh, and before Kurt can even whine Blaine is biting sharply into his skin.

Kurt gasps, hips bucking forward with a whimper, his fingers clutching the the collar of Blaine's dress shirt. He feels and hears Blaine take a sharp breath in his neck, and then his stomach flips with the low growl that follows as he presses his own hips back against Kurt's, fingers squeezing firmly where they hold his waist. Kurt makes another sound of want in his throat, and Blaine breathes against his ear as he starts kissing his neck hotly again, grinding slowly with Kurt once more.

Feeling his entire body flush with heat, head growing very light very, very fast, Kurt barely hears it the sound of a girl calling Blaine's name come from beside them.

_Crap_.

It takes a moment but Blaine pulls back, eyes wide. The darkness in them begins to clear, and Kurt realizes his head had tipped back as he levels it again to look up at Blaine. They're both panting, still clutching each other, still lost in the heat between their bodies.

"Blaine?" The girl calls again. "Blaine, c'mon, where are you?"

"I-" Kurt starts in a breath.

"Wait," Blaine says, quickly detaching from Kurt and reaching into his pocket. Kurt pulls his arms back to give him space, growing shy and biting his lip as he reaches to subtly adjust his jeans.

Blaine produces a cell phone, and then looks up at Kurt, cracking a little smile again.

"Can I- Can I have your number?"

Kurt's chest swells, butterflies swooping viciously in his stomach. He nods, taking the phone and beginning to program his number in, trying hard to bite back the giant grin.

"When can I text you?" Blaine asks, and his voice is still a bit breathless and rough, but it's so shy and hopeful and _polite_ that Kurt is hardly able to stop himself from grabbing the boy by the neck again.

Kurt feels on top of the world. He feels sexy, and wanted, and amazed at his luck- at this marvelous boy. It's so silly Blaine would even ask that, as if he'd really give him a time frame or any moment in which he'd _not_ want a text from him. Ridiculous.

It's with that rush of confidence and butterflies that Kurt finds himself smirking, slipping the phone back into the pocket of Blaine's slacks as he answers, "As soon as you miss me."

There is some truth to those words, too, as much as Kurt doesn't want to admit that to himself. Kurt has no idea if Blaine does this all the time, if he'll even miss him at all. Even though he doesn't seem like it, Kurt doesn't want to pretend it isn't a possibility.

But Blaine's grinning at him, looking as thrilled and awed as Kurt feels. "Okay."

"I don't know where he is!" The girl calls to someone presumably outside of the house, sounding agitated, "He must have left already, I don't know!"

Blaine reaches to cup Kurt's cheek, kisses him quickly one more time, then pulls back with a shy smile.

"See ya," Kurt says lamely as he backs away, tongue between his teeth while he smiles like an idiot, but its okay because Blaine is grinning right back.

Finally out of the haunted house, Kurt checks his phone and finds a text telling him to meet the others in the parking lot, as they're ready to leave. "_If you're still coming with us, that is,_" the last line reads with a wink, and Kurt rolls his eyes at it, but he's smiling.

"Kurt, what's that on your mouth?" Rachel asks as he shows up, the first to see him approaching. She gasps loudly as he draws near. "Is that fake blood?!"

Everyone turns to him them; Puck, Mike and Sam immediately cheer and reach for high fives. Finn does too, after a minute, although he looks pretty uncomfortable, flashing Kurt a smile and a thumbs up. Kurt flushes as the group whistles and the girls squeal in shock, grabbing at Kurt's arms for details, and he can't help but smirk even though the entire reaction is so utterly childish. Even still, he feels pretty smug and proud. Sue him- he just made out with the most gorgeous boy he's ever seen, possibly the hottest boy in Ohio, and said boy _asked for his number_. What, were you expecting modesty from Kurt Hummel?

"Alright, kids, quiet down, it was nothing," He says anyway, lightly brushing the hands from him. He won't be so tacky as to divulge the details, but he's still smiling brightly nonetheless, and maybe, just maybe a bit coyly.

"Are you going to see him again?" Quinn asks, "did you get his number?" She looks just as excited as he feels, and oh yes, he does love Quinn. So much.

"Well," Kurt starts, and as they begin climbing into the limo Sugar brought for them (seriously, she should have joined Glee years ago), his phone buzzes. Kurt's heart leaps as he pulls it out and sees a foreign set of numbers, the message reading nothing but: "_Hi Kurt. :)_"

Kurt fights with his entire being not to squeal.

"Yes," he answers the girls, not bothering to hide the grin stretching his face apart. "Yes, I did."


	2. Chapter 2

The pumpkin farm is still lit up, looking like it should be filled with excited kids and parents chattering and laughing about like a night time carnival, but there aren't any of either. Instead there are only some teenagers running around- other kids from McKinley that Sugar invited- and about a handful of chaperones, looking bored and just a little miserable. It's clear they're being paid very much to do what they're doing.

By the time the Glee club arrives at the farm, Rachel and Tina are practically begging Kurt to see his phone, as he's been texting Blaine the entire car ride. Well, as much as he can, anyway; Blaine apologized in advanced for any late replies, explaining that he's helping clean up the Haunted House at the moment, and slacking to text will get him the blonde vampire's wrath. Kurt smiles when this charming boy tacks a tongue-mouthed emoticon at the end of that text, feeling a giddy bubble spread through his chest. Surely this boy isn't real, Kurt thinks; he passed out during the Haunted House and is now dreaming it all up, right?

The smile curling his lips immediately drops when the girls beside him grab for his phone.

"Let me see! Come on, Kurt, this is so exciting!"

"We've both been with the same guy for years, Kurt, you have to share!"

Luckily, they're whisked away by their boyfriends as soon as they exit the limo, and Kurt finally has time to actually focus on what Blaine is saying.

_"So what are you up to tonight?"_ Comes Blaine's text as Kurt makes his way toward his friends, gathering in one of the barns with the alcohol they managed to gather. Kurt slows his walking so he can text back, briefly explaining that his friends dragged him to a party at a pumpkin farm.

_"That sounds fun,"_ is Blaine's response, and Kurt knows what he's supposed to say next: something along the lines of "what about you?" but he slows to a stop, bottom lip between his teeth, chewing the plump flesh as his mind races over the risks. "What about you?" is the safe reply. It's what's expected. It cannot backfire.

_"If you're not busy, you could come by? If you want."_ is what he types instead.

Kurt tries to wait patiently. He does. But it takes a couple minutes for Blaine to reply and by that time, he realizes how desperate that text sounded, how ridiculous it was for him to even ask- they've just met, for the love of God- and his lip is feeling a little raw from being sucked and gnawed on in the chilly weather.

Finally, his phone vibrates.

_"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose on your friends."_

_"Absolutely sure, the more the merrier they say,"_ Kurt responds immediately, not feeling the slightest bit guilty because, well, they don't exactly say that, but he knows they won't oppose to this guest. In fact, Kurt thinks with a nervous twist in his stomach, they might be a little too excited to meet Blaine. _Oh god._

Blaine's text comes after another five minutes this time (not that Kurt's counting, that would be silly), and he's pretty sure his lip is swollen by the time his phone buzzes with the answers.

_"I'd love to. :-) Where is it?"_

Swallowing his heart back into his chest, Kurt quickly types the address out and instructs Blaine to give his name to the man at the door. No money necessary. Kurt will meet him there.

Then he blinks, bounces once on the haystack he's sat upon, and squeals.

"Rachel! Puck! Guys!" He yells suddenly, voice up two octaves, bounding off to group in the barn.

The Glee club is more excited than Kurt had anticipated, and far more than he'd hoped.

It's enough that Puck, Mike and Sam are clapping his shoulders, and the girls are jumping and shrieking, but he can't take all of the questions. He can't because it's just starting to set it in that he invited a _boy_. A Blaine. A wonderful, seemingly flawless dream boy with enchanting kisses and a smile that makes Kurt's stomach swoop almost violently and leave him a little light headed, and is this really happening, is this his life? Did he honestly make out with a boy in a haunted house- a vampire, no less- and then invite him to a party?

"Do I look okay?" Kurt asks frantically, suddenly, and the girls immediately start brushing and pulling at his clothes to adjust him.

"Dude, he just made out with you. Pretty sure he's fine with how you look," Finn offers.

"What are we even going to do?" Kurt wonders aloud, realizing too late that it was a mistake to ask as he's bombarded with answers:

"Dance!" Sugar squeaks.

"Drink!" Puck cheers.

"Fuck," Santana says, matter-of-factly.

"Or not," Finn adds, looking mildly panicked at the proposition.

"Oh my-" Kurt flushes, "I am not going to- to do _that_ at a pumpkin farm-"

"Sing to him!" Rachel beams, "And at a pumpkin farm on Halloween, it'll be so romantic!"

"Oh, really? What will I sing, the Monster Mash?"

"Kurt, just relax," comes Quinn's voice of reason, and Kurt sets such heart eyes on her that she grins. "Just be yourself."

"Yeah, he already likes you," Tina adds, "All you have to do is be natural."

"Oh- Okay. Okay," Kurt takes a deep breath, nodding and attemping to calm himself. "You're right. Okay. I'm- I'm going to wait for him."

"Bring him here when he shows! He needs to be initiated." Santana says, and Kurt tries not to panic, immediately thinking of ways to avoid facing his friends when Blaine arrives. Rachel and Tina follow him out, though, Tina claiming for moral support (because Kurt keeps chewing his fingers) and Rachel not really claiming anything, but babbling on about what could happen tonight.

It takes about fifteen minutes. By now the nerves have mostly settled, if only for being replaced with irritation.

"Okay, just let me fix your hair-" Rachel says, and Tina is shaking her head as she watches it unfold, watching Kurt bat her little hands away and point a stern finger.

"Do not even, Rachel Berry. I love you to death, but I will hurt you."

"Kurt-" She tries.

"No, he's probably almost here. Come on, let's go check inside."

The gate is at the entrance of a small cabin-like shop, and Kurt leads the girls to the door from inside the farm, pulling it open and looking back at Rachel again as he does.

"Rachel, I'm serious, if you do one thing to embarrass-"

But Kurt pauses as he turns forward again, coming almost literally face to face with Blaine, making his way through the shop already. Wrapped in a black peacoat and holding a brown paper bag, his eyes widen as Kurt almost runs right into him, before a smile breaks onto his face.

_Ohmygod_.

"Um. Hi."

"Hi." Ohgod.

Blaine just keeps smiling, and if he heard anything, he's kind enough not to tease.

"I um, I know you didn't say I had to, but I brought this." He holds up the bag.

Rachel surges to introduce herself. Kurt lets her, resists the urge to rub his temples, and then immediately introduces Tina, his _sane_ friend.

"That was very sweet of you," Kurt says then, gesturing to the bag. He smiles, fighting not to just _stare_ at Blaine. The powdered makeup is all gone, revealing what looks like a lovely shade of tan skin where it isn't flushed from the cold, and his hair looks a little less gelled than it had been in the vampire role, showing some volume of curls.

Kurt doesn't realize he _has_ been staring until Blaine ducks his head with a grin. Kurt hurries to recover, face flooding with warmth.

"Um, come on, let's um- Let's go give that to the host-"

Rachel seems to bounce a little. "Oh, yes, our friends are just dying to meet you, we've been so-"

"Super excited to have another guest joining! They love company, like I said," Kurt quickly cuts her off, ushering Blaine forward, then glaring daggers at Rachel behind his back.

When they make it back to the others, Kurt introduces Blaine briefly and then holds up the bottle, hoping to distract them from the shiny new boy.

"Ah, the good stuff!" Puck seems very pleased as he pulls the bottle from the bag, sending an impressed smirk Blaine's way. "Very nice, vampire stud."

Kurt flushes as Blaine laughs a little, but thankfully doesn't comment on the name. Before Kurt can grab him and make a run for it, Santana saunters forward.

"So now that you're here, and especially since you brought a bottle, you have to take a newbie shot with us. It's party etiquette, you know."

"He does not have to take a shot," Kurt intervenes, glancing over at Blaine. He doesn't look upset at the prospect, but there's a polite smile on his face as he accepts a plastic cup from Santana. Puck pops the bottle open, and a few of the others gather around as well, holding out their cups to be filled with a small dose. Kurt takes his, praying that this liquor is at least a little bit smooth and doesn't make him choke in front of Blaine.

"Bottoms up!" Santana orders, and Blaine glances at Kurt, giving him a shrug and a smile.

"Cheers," he says, and Kurt smiles back with a nod, taking the shot. It burns, but he manages to get it down with only a slight grimace, quietly clearing his throat during the cheers instead of letting himself cough.

"Another!" Puck yells, "let's get this mother started!"

"No thanks," Kurt speaks up at once, handing his cup over. He has a boy here right now. He is not interested in drinking and potentially getting sloppy, and he'd rather not have his brain fuzzy when he has something so gorgeous to focus on. Kurt looks to the boy in question then, and sees him politely waving a hand with an "I'm alright, thank you," to Sugar as she comes around with more liquor.

Kurt feels thankful before a little panic washes through him, and he leans over to Blaine. "You can still drink, you know, don't let me- I mean, I'm not much of a drinker, so I-"

"Hey, no, it's-" Blaine smiles and touches Kurt's arm, shaking his head and leaning in closer, "I'm really not, either."

Kurt feels something in his chest loosen with relief, glad that he didn't show up just for the booze, a prospect that had quickly shot into his brain in the past minutes. His brows tuck in confusion though, even as he smiles at Blaine. "But you brought a bottle."

"Just manners," Blaine smiles, shrugging a little bashfully, "My, uh, my brother spared it to me, so."

"Oh," Kurt nods, and his smile stays in tact, keeping Blaine's gaze even as the circle around them cheers after another round of shots.

"So, um, would you like to- I mean, would you want to..."

Blaine watches with furrowed brows for a moment, then smiling slowly, craning his head even closer to Kurt so he can hear over a burst of laughter from the others. "Would you want to take a walk in the pumpkin patch? Is that what you're asking?"

Kurt blushes at both the proximity and Blaine's words, lips curling at the sly teasing of his tone. He laughs lightly as he nods, "Yes, yes, that's exactly what I meant to say."

Blaine grins, brows shooting up as though surprised. "Well, wow, that sounds great! I'd love to!"

Kurt laughs again, pushing a little at Blaine's arm as he makes to turn and leave the barn. "Smartass."

They walk together in mostly silence on the way, and the nerves are starting to flutter about Kurt's stomach. By the time they draw close to the entrance of the pumpkin patch, something dawns on Kurt and he gasps.

"Oh god, did you totally feel pressured into that shot? Did you drive here? I can-"

"No, no, it's fine! I mean- Well, yes, I felt pressured," He laughs, "but it's not like I never drink. It's fine. And I had my brother drop me off because I figured there would be alcohol, so."

"Oh," Kurt sighs with relief, though he still feels a little bad about it. "Well... you're more than welcome to hitch a ride with us instead of making him come out again. We have a limo."

Blaine's eyebrows raise. "Well- Thank you, and wow."

Kurt laughs, "Yeah, um, the girl hosting is kind of filthy rich."

"So I gather," Blaine chuckles. "All the things you can do with money, and you decided to come to the cheesiest haunted house in all of Ohio?"

Kurt snorts. "Hey, I didn't create the agenda, here. That was their idea. I just agreed to go along with it."

"Ah. Well..." Blaine starts, and then his hand swings a little, his knuckles bumping Kurt's. "... Lucky me."

Kurt's cheeks flush, his heart swooping when he realizes that Blaine most likely did that on purpose, which means he wants to hold hands. Right? That's what that means, isn't it? Blaine wants to hold his hand, Blaine is _trying _to hold his hand. Kurt looks up to check for any further sign, and nearly melts when he finds Blaine smiling shyly at him, eyes playfully alight as he tucks his lip between his teeth. _Sweet heaven._

With a little wave of nerves, Kurt dares to open his hand, lets his fingers brush Blaine's until the other boy slides them together. Their fingers lace and Blaine squeezes, and Kurt has to duck his head and try not to grin like a lunatic right in his face, happily squeezing his hand right back. Their fingers fit snugly together, and Blaine's hand is warm and soft from being in his pocket and he's holding Kurt's so firmly, like he doesn't plan on letting go anytime soon. Kurt's heart flutters so rapidly, he feels a little breathless.

"I swear I'm not usually like that," Kurt blurts suddenly after a moment. "I mean- back at the Haunted House."

Blaine looks over as they walk, eyebrow raising. "Like what?"

"Like... laying one on you out of the blue," Kurt mumbles with a tiny laugh, blushing again.

"So, you aren't usually that sexy and adorable?" Blaine asks, brows raising with a smirk when Kurt looks over in surprise. "I find that hard to believe."

"I-" He starts, laughing openly when he stutters, not even attempting to hide how flustered he is. "I- I mean- I'm not usually so... ballsy? I don't know where that courage came from, but. I..." He shrugs, pausing. "I couldn't stop myself," he admits nervously. "I had to go back and find you again."

When Kurt glances over again, Blaine is smiling at him in what almost looks like awe, and his cheeks look a little pinker than they were before. Kurt ducks his head again.

"I'm glad you did," he says then, giving another squeeze to Kurt's fingers."It was much easier for you to come back to me than me running around trying to find you afterward."

"You would not."

"I was going to."

Kurt shakes his head, and Blaine laughs.

"Kurt, I had a plan."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

Kurt smiles, just a little smugly as he looks over at the boy. "Well, do tell."

"I..." Blaine looks up with a little horror, face scrunching up. "Oh, please don't make me-"

"Nope, no, you have to tell me now."

"Says who?"

"Says me." Kurt grins now, watching the way Blaine is getting flustered. It's nice to be on this end for once.

Blaine finally sighs and smiles, but he still looks adorably embarrassed as he closes his eyes, hesitating a moment. "I... I was going to pretend I thought you dropped your phone."

"And when I showed you that I already had my phone?"

Blaine blinks, then glances to his left before he answers, shrugging. "I hadn't gotten that far."

Amused, Kurt stares at the boy, brow raising pointedly.

"... Alright, I had a cheesy line. Or two. I wasn't sure. It depended on how- Just, can we not?"

Kurt actually giggles, his head tossing back a little. "No, no, you have to tell me. I went into that damn haunted house three times, Blaine. Pretty sure your doorman thought I was insane. I deserve this."

With a laugh, Blaine shakes his head again. "Oh, no, he's seen worse, I'm sure..." he sighs, "okay, it was like... Oh, this appears to be my phone, silly me! But something _is_ missing... your number from it."

Kurt puts his free hand on Blaine's shoulder as he doubles over, laughing. Blaine sighs as he waits, smiling and nodding, his face resigned to accepting his shame.

"I know. I know. Look, there aren't many ways to do that, okay? I had to say _something_!"

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt giggles, squeezing his hand when their eyes meet again. Blaine still looks as cute as ever, watching Kurt with amusement even if he's still clearly embarrassed, and Kurt has to stop himself from kissing him right then and there.

"If it's any consolation, I still would have given you my number."

Blaine giggles and grins, nodding as his fingers squeeze Kurt's again, "Well, bless you, you're a very kind and forgiving man."

They begin to wander down another aisle of pumpkins, comfortably quiet as they walk, their hands swinging lightly now and then.

"So... do you like working in a Haunted House?"

"Most of the time, yeah," Blaine nods. "It's easy money, and it's fun, really. More fun than working at a grocery store, you know? But some of the people, oh god. Some of the people that come in there, I swear, I wish we were allowed to touch the customers. Some of these people deserve to be shoved."

Kurt smiles before he can stop himself, responding coyly even as he blushes, "Well, you did some touching and shoving tonight, so shame on you."

Blaine, to his astonishment, looks up with a slight blush of his own, his head dipping with a bashful smile as he laughs nervously. "Ah, I... Well, that was hardly my fault, you see."

"Oh?"

"Yes. It was in the interest of safety, Kurt. I thought you were really scared."

"Did you, now?"

"Yes, I was concerned."

"Ah. And the second time?"

"Still concerned. You weren't very convincing the first time."

Kurt laughs, "Blaine, that was very risky. Queen Vamp could have seen you, you know, you could have been fired."

Blaine looks up with a little bit of mischief in his eyes, lips spread up in a wide grin as he shrugs, "Worth it."

Kurt has to bite back the most embarrassingly doofy grin of his life, looking back to his feet, but he can't help but squeeze Blaine's hand as he does it. This is all probably going too fast, mostly because it's going too well, surreal in fact, but Kurt can't stop himself. If this is all a dream, if it blows up in his face tomorrow, he's going to take it while he can have it. He deserves this much.

But Blaine squeezes back and swings their hands a little again, shoulder brushing Kurt's and stepping a little closer as they advance on the path, and Kurt doesn't feel the fear or the worry anymore. The rush, the want, the warmth in his chest and belly is all so much more important.

"So what would you be doing, if you weren't working there? If you could pick anything, what would you rather be doing?" Kurt asks with genuine interest, a little eager to learn more about this boy.

Blaine thinks a minute, then shrugs his shoulders with a tiny, almost shy smile curling his lips. "Performing," he mumbles.

"Performing?"

Blaine nods sheepishly. "I sing, yeah... if I could just perform for people all the time and make a living from it, that'd be the dream."

Kurt's jaw nearly hits the ground. "I- I sing, too. Those, um- All of my friends back there? We're all in the Glee club."

Blaine's eyes go wide and bright. "Really?"

"Yeah," Kurt blushes, feeling a little giddy. Blaine laughs like he feels the same.

"That's...I can't believe it. I'm in my school's, too. I- Can, I mean... Can I hear?"

Kurt nearly chokes. "I-"

Blaine laughs, "No, you're right, singing in the middle of a pumpkin farm could be weird. Sorry..."

"No, no, you're fine, I just..." _am so nervous I'm not sure my voice would come out._ Suddenly, Kurt has to bite back a laugh that Rachel's singing idea might have actually worked for once in her life.

With a shrug and a smile, Blaine saves Kurt from coming up an excuse, bumping his elbow. "Guess I'll just have to come and see you perform, then, huh?"

Kurt's knees go weak, and he blames a rogue pumpkin when he trips a little.

They do a loop around the pumpkin patch and come back out just near where they entered, conveniently right beside the little cabin shop. When they reach the exit, Blaine suddenly slows, looking over at a rather large pile of leaves. Kurt's eyes begin to narrow in suspicion as Blaine glances back at him, looking far too mischievous for his liking.

"... Blaine-"

Without another word, Blaine shrieks as he takes a rather impressive leap, diving right into the pile. There's a loud rustling as he flips around onto his back, laughing as he flails his legs.

"Are you _crazy_?" Kurt asks as he steps closer to the mound, giggling despite himself as he watches Blaine laugh. "Do you have any idea-"

Before Kurt can continue, his hand is suddenly grabbed and yanked, and he shrieks as he falls fowrard. He lands half in the leaves and half on top of Blaine, who simply laughs again as Kurt squirms.

"You're out of your mind," Kurt says as he manages to sit up about, looking down at Blaine. He tries to pass the lack of breath off on having just fallen and _not_ the position he's currently in, with his leg, hip and stomach all pressed against the other boy's. "This is _so_ unsanitary."

Blaine just shakes his head, smiling. "You don't mind, though."

"Yes, I do!"

"Nah."

"I do!"

"Then why are you smiling?"

Kurt blushes, and Blaine grins brightly, giggling like a little kid.

"I... Because..." Kurt tries, but gives up rather quick; Suddenly, Blaine's arms wind boldly around him, and his grin has faded in favor of a much softer smile. His eyes seem to twinkle as he looks up at Kurt, looking at him like he can't believe this is real, which is exactly how Kurt feels, has felt since he first laid eyes on Blaine. There's a quiet moment, Kurt fighting to control his breathing and keep still in fear of breaking it, staring down in wonder at the boy beneath him.

When Blaine finally moves, it's only to bring one hand up between them. He touches gently at Kurt's face with his fingertips, and when Kurt leans automatically closer to the touch, the fingers curve to hold his cheek as Blaine leans up to kiss him.

It isn't rushed and hormone-charged like in the dark folds of the Haunted House, instead gentle and slow and intimate, but somehow the hunger is the same. It's like a mutual current between them that says they have time now, time to feel and explore and learn the way the other kisses, time for Blaine to stroke his fingers over Kurt's cheek and his hand along his side. Kurt shifts, a soft rustling of leaves as he brings a hand of his own up to slide fingers into Blaine's hair, the other curled at his shoulder, fingers tightening in his coat when Blaine's hand runs up his back.

Their tongues twist together, and Blaine's head tilts at the perfect moment, making Kurt sigh with a soft sound against his mouth. When they finally break for air, lips gently pulling apart, Blaine's hand stays on Kurt's now blush-warm cheek. They share another moment, both staring in that same kind of awe that has been present the entire evening before shy smiles curl their lips, causing Kurt to giggle and duck his head.

"You're a really good kisser," Blaine says softly, still just a little breathless, thumb stroking down Kurt's jaw and brushing his neck. Kurt blushes even further.

"So are you. Very much."

"Yeah?" Blaine asks, and Kurt looks up to find him grinning, eyebrows wiggling and laughs, leaning to press a quick kiss to Blaine'slips.

"Yes, you are. And, as much as I enjoy kissing you, these leaves are in fact filthy and these are designer jeans, Blaine."

Blaine laughs, leans up to steal one more kiss, then nods, "Okay, alright," and releases Kurt.

Kurt sits up and scoots out of the pile, standing and starting to brush himself off. Blaine joins him and does the same, but when their eyes meet again, Blaine reaches to brush at Kurt's shoulders and arms, catching leaves that Kurt missed, smiling all the while. Kurt grins, reaching up to pull a leaf from Blaine's hair. They inch closer toward each other again, as if pulled by magnets, and just as Blaine's hands settle on Kurt's hips, he shivers.

"You cold?" Blaine asks, looking immediately concerned. "Do you want some cider?"

Kurt isn't entirely sure it's just the weather that made him shiver, but he _is_ a bit chilly. Still, he waves a quick hand, shaking his head. "Oh, you don't have to do that-"

"No, I'd like to!" Blaine insists. "I could go for some myself, actually. Really."

"Um. O-Okay," Kurt answers. He's smiling far too hard for his own good, and he knows he must look like a complete dork but he can't stop, ducking his head as he reaches for his wallet. "Let me-"

"Don't you dare, it's on me. Pretty sure you spent enough money on the Haunted House anyway." Blaine winks and Kurt blushes, shoving him playfully again, causing Blaine to laugh as he makes his way to the little shop.

It doesn't take him long, and Kurt's sat himself on a rather large pumpkin he deemed acceptable (at least after brushing it with a travel kleenex) when Blaine returns, smiling wide with two cups of cider and something else sticking out of his pocket.

"Hey," he grins at Kurt, handing him one of the ciders. Kurt notices his eyes are sparkling excitedly, but before he can question, Blaine adopts a look of innocence and pats his pocket. "I also... may have bought four cookies."

Kurt's giggle bounces from his throat, happily taking the warm cider and standing with Blaine. "For you or for me?" He teases.

"Oh, all for you, of course," Blaine grins, then bites his lip, and the little sparkle grows. Kurt opens his mouth to question, but is interrupted with a hand reaching for his.

"Hey, follow me for a second."

Kurt's eyebrows tuck in confusion, but he's still smiling (it's impossible not to), and he feels a flutter in his chest even though he has no idea what Blaine is up to. "Okay," he agrees anyway, happily letting Blaine lace their fingers.

Not for a moment did Kurt suspect the hayride, although he probably should have. He blames it on the fact that Blaine makes it hard to think in general.

"Is it even running?" Kurt asks as Blaine opens the little gate and holds Kurt's hand to help him step up, butterflies swirling through his stomach even with the doubt.

"Yeah, totally," Blaine answers surely, following behind and locking the gate before following Kurt, "Pick a spot."

Kurt chooses and settles down, and Blaine wedges his cider between two haystacks as he stands and grabs for one of the blankets. Suddenly, Kurt's attention is stolen (totally not staring at Blaine's ass) by someone climbing up the tractor.

"You kids all set?" The man asks with a smile.

Blaine matches it with a bright one of his own, settling back down beside Kurt as he nods, "Yes, thanks so much again, sir."

"No problem," The driver waves him off with another smile, sliding onto the seat and starting up the engine.

Kurt looks over to Blaine, jaw dropped, his chest and stomach an actual flurry. "Blaine. Blaine, did you bribe the guy to give us a hayride?"

Blaine laughs, "I did not!" He shakes his head, shaking the blanket out once and then looking up to Kurt, lip shyly between his teeth. He shrugs as he drapes it over them both, first Kurt's lap and then tugging it over his own legs, scooting until their thighs are pressed together.

"I, just... I told him I wanted to impress my date." He finishes, letting a moment pass before he looks up at Kurt from under his lashes, still chewing on his bottom lip although a small smile curls them both.

Kurt's face feels warmer than the hot cider in his hands, his heart skipping beats as he looks back at Blaine. "Is-" He softly clears his throat when his voice is nearly a squeak at first attempt. "Is this a date?"

Blaine shrugs again, head ducking with a tiny, nervous smile on his face before he looks back up at him, eyes wide and earnest. "If... I mean, I'd like it to be. If not, I could... I could always take you on a proper one." he dares to say, eyes searching Kurt's. Kurt has to take a breath, his fingers tight around the styrophoam cup, staring at Blaine with no small amount of joy on his face.

"I think both sound good," he answers finally, smile stretched wide. Blaine's answering grin is full and true, eyes flicking over Kurt's face.

"Me too," Blaine says, and hesitates only a moment before he leans, bumping Kurt's nose with his own before he soflty pecks his lips. Kurt shivers again, and although he knows that it definitely isn't from the cold this time, he doesn't say a word to correct Blaine as he moves to put an arm around Kurt's shoulders.

The truck starts up, and they lurch a bit as they get moving, but soon enough they're off down the path through the cornfield. They place a cookie on their laps and share, breaking pieces apart in between sips of cider for a while. The hayride is designed to be creepy, crawling along through a dark cornfield with a few hanging dummies on the branches of trees they pass, but Kurt is certain he's never felt more romantic. His heart is warm and light, his smile plastered to his face as he curls into Blaine's side, preening and fluttering under the occasional kisses to his hair and cheek. He noses at Blaine's jaw as they settle and cuddle closer, and then Blaine finally, finally tilts his head, sliding their lips perfectly together.

Kurt may have a new favorite holiday.


End file.
